The Missing Peice
by thejourneyisforever
Summary: Where is she? What happened to her? She is lost and can’t find her way around. Who will she find who can help her? Will she survive and be normal again?


A/N: So this is a new story by me and Jess… This is loosely based on what Jason just went through with losing his memory. But remember… loosely. So please read and tell us what you thought!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. All characters belong to ABC and the writers of GH.

The Missing Piece

Chapter One: Waking Up to the Unknown World

Cold. Empty. Broken.

How else could she describe herself? She looked around at the barren pale blue walls. She was lost and didn't know where she was. She could see the machines next to her and hear their continuous beeping, but where was she? She didn't know how she got here, she couldn't remember anything.

Lost. Unloving. Unlovable.

The door swung open and in walked a short woman, her hair up in a ponytail, humming quietly. Her pants rustled together and her shoes squeaked as she walked around the room, still not paying attention to her lying on the bed. She wanted to speak up but she couldn't, she couldn't make a sound. The woman turned suddenly and looked at her surprised.

"You're awake!" the nurse chimed and smiled. "There are plenty of people who will be happy to hear this…" She smiled sweetly. She stopped speaking after a minute and continued writing information on the chart in her hands. She smiled once more before walking out the way she had entered. She was followed a few minutes later by a tall man in a long white coat.

"Ah, Mrs. Jax, it's great to see you." He smiled. It wasn't often that he was able to say that things turned out happily, especially in his line of work. "You seem to be doing great. I bet you are probably wondering what all happened to you and I will leave that up to your family." He smiled. "It's great to have you back with us." He wasted no time before turning and exiting the room.

_ **She was lying there on the cold, hard ground. Broken metal and glass was surrounding her, the train had crashed. She made a move to stand but stopped suddenly when a shooting pain shot through her leg. Her whole body ached. "Help me, please! Help!" she yelled. She was forced to stop because of the pain it caused to breath. She was trying to fight but the darkness was taking over and before she knew it she was laying unconscious, alone. **_

--

Nikolas stood, pacing in the waiting room of General Hospital. It was like it was his second home. He had barely stepped foot outside its walls in two weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he took a good shower and actually stood staring at his closet debating what to wear. There had more important things on his mind.

_He looked around frantically and spotted Emily in the ruble. She was okay and moving. She was in her own world, helping the injured all around. Everyone near him was searching for their loved ones, screaming their names. Now his focus was on Courtney. No one had seen her since before the train crashed and he couldn't help but grow worried. She was pregnant and alone. He tried to stop the thoughts but they were invading his mind. What if she was laying somewhere? What if she was hurt… or worse? "Courtney! Courtney!" He began yelling. _

Jax sat in the same waiting room as Nikolas. He watched the man pace back and forth, his nerves getting the best of him. He didn't have any right to be here. He was Courtney's husband not Nikolas… But he knew that the two really did care for each other, and as much as it hurt, he couldn't keep Nikolas away. Besides, Courtney needed all the positive energy she could get.

_Jax was among the others searching for their loved one. He had no idea where is wife was. He had seen her briefly before the train crashed and once again, they had argued over her relationship with Nikolas. The thought just made his blood boil. He had to find her before Nikolas. He had to prove that he was the better man. "Courtney! Courtney!" _

_The two both searched for the woman they loved. Jax wanted to prove that he was a good man and would save her. He wanted to prove that he was better for her than Nikolas. And as much as Nikolas didn't want to admit it, he was also searching for Courtney to find her before Jax. He loved her and of course wanted her to be okay but he also was afraid that if Jax found her first, she would go back to him and he would lose her forever. _

_ "Courtney!" Nikolas yelled as he turned the corner, running right into the figure. A glance told him that it was Jax and he knew what he was searching for. _

_ "Get out of my way Cassadine, I have to find my wife." Jax snarled. He really despised the man standing in front of him._

_ "Look, we might not get along very well but we both want the same thing. We both want to find Courtney safe and sound and things would go a lot smoother if we worked together instead of fighting each other." Nikolas reasoned. He really didn't want to work with Jax but he wouldn't be able to find her on his own and if she was hurt, she would need help and fast. _

_ Time passed and they were still searching. It seemed like they were standing still while walking ahead. Every rock looked the same as the last rock and there didn't seem to be an opening anywhere to get out. _

_ "It's like we are going in circles. We have to find a way out…Maybe she found a way out and is safe…" Nikolas began._

_ "Well we haven't looked in there." Jax pointed to an opening in the rocks. They somehow had stumbled on a cave. It wasn't very large but it definitely wasn't safe. If by some chance, Courtney was in there, they had to get her out. They didn't have to walk far when the saw the body lying on the ground._

_ "Oh my- Courtney!" Jax yelled. "Courtney! Courtney, baby, you need to wake up." Jax kept saying over and over. _

_ "Is- is sh-she breathing?" Nikolas asked. She had to be alright. He needed her to be alright. _

_ "She's breathing, faintly. But she's breathing." Jax replied. "Courtney, please wake up."_

_ "We have to get her out of here. We have to find a way to get out of this maze." _

_ "But we can't move… she could be seriously hurt or the baby…"_

_ "Well she could be hurt now too… Jax, we can't just stay here and wait. If we do, she or the baby might…" He stopped. They were both thinking the same thing and without a word, Jax stood and picked Courtney up. _

_ "We have to hurry."_

Now here they were in the waiting room, waiting. They had somehow found a way out of the rock trap and managed to get Courtney to the hospital. Somehow, the baby hadn't been hurt. Courtney, on the other hand, had a serious head injury. She was in a coma and she hadn't woken up in two weeks, worrying the doctors. If she didn't wake up soon… there was no need to think that way. She was going to wake up.

"Mr. Jax? Mr. Cassadine?" The doctor asked walking over to the two men. "We have great news for the both of you." He smiled. "Mrs. Jax is awake."

Both men gave sigh of relief. She was going to be okay. She was going to come back to them. "When can I see her?" Jax asked instantly. "I want to see my wife."

"You can see her now, but only for a brief moment. We have to run some tests, make sure that everything is okay and that there wasn't any damage."

Jax nodded furiously. "Can I see her?"

He practically ran to her room, ignoring the orders to stop from the nurses he passed. What they said didn't matter, he was going to see hi wife. He was going to see her smile and see her beautiful blue eyes for the first time in two weeks. He paused a brief moment to look through the thin panel of glass on the door. He opened the door and stepped inside cautiously. He had wanted this for so long… what was wrong with him now?

"It's so good to see that you're all right. I have been so worried about you." He stated with a smile on his face.

She turned over on her back and looked at the blonde man standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

--

So there it is. The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And let us know just what you thought by reviewing and giving us your amazing words of wisdom…


End file.
